Minato and his Fox Children
by King Hawke
Summary: Someone dissects a fox demon kit. Kyuubi & her clan attack Konoha. Yondaimeis about to seal all of them in the Rookie Nine. Before he can finish, Sarutobi sacrifices himself instead. Watch Minato, Kushina & Yoshino raise Naruto and his 8 new siblings.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone in that universe. Or would I really be writing stories like this?

* * *

This first chapter will be identical to the first chapter of Fox Children. This is merely what would happen in Fox Children if Minato survived instead of Sarutobi. So, I will be writing Both stories. There will be little difference between the two.

* * *

The fiery red fox kit growls and snaps at the strange pale man. He checks the straps holding the fox down and coos, "Now, now, demon fox. You are going to help me with my immortality jutsu! You should be grateful to be part of my experiments!"

The fox growls louder, struggling under the restraints as the man reaches for a scalpel. He sighs, "I know this will be a very long and bloody process, but bear with me. I promise you will die before this is over."

The demon fox kit snarls, **"You are a dead man, ninja! Mom is going to tear you apart!!"** Unfortunately, the ninja cannot understand him. **"And you smell like snakes!!"**

"My name is Orochimaru," the man explains idly as he adjusts the dim light in the room onto the fox. "Welcome to Hell."

The fox snarls defiantly as the sharp metal scalpel nears him. The snarls quickly turn to yelps as the blade pierces his back. "I wonder what makes fox demons immortal," Orochimaru mutters curiously. He flicks the blade deeper into the young fox expertly, blood spurting out of the wound. "I really do hate a messy work place. I'm sure you understand," he smirks as he catches the blood in a container below the fox's operation table. The thick red fluid drips off the table into the container. "Very good."

Orochimaru slowly eases the scalpel through the fox's lung. The fox coughs up blood and growls, **"Mom is going to enjoy killing you, snake face." **The blade slices the lung cleanly in two.

"That should quiet you down a bit," Orochimaru says pleasantly. "I cannot stand noisy workplaces. They are distracting." Blood oozes from the wound as the blade is yanked out.

The tin pot slowly fills with blood as the fox squirms to get free. The man places the blade into a small dish of water to clean it and picks up a pair of scissors. "This should do nicely." He looks down at the fox. "I'm sorry if I bore you, but I have a tendency to ramble when I work. It's a bad habit, I know. I hope you don't mind." He grabs onto a small tuff of fox hair and pull it up off the leg. He slices away the skin until the fur comes off in a nice neat square. He places it onto a napkin and dabs up the blood coming from the new wound. The fox gasps as breathing becomes harder and from bloodloss. Pain fills the baby fox's eyes. **"Mom!!!" **he whimpers loudly.

_Several Miles Away:_

"**Jit? Where are you, Jit?" **Kyuubi calls as she looks around the forest. **"Son, this is no time to be playing hide and seek! We are near the human settlements!"**

When she receives no answer, she sniffs the ground and very slowly follows his scent.

_Back with Jit:_

Orochimaru takes out a kunai and cleanly slices off the ear of the fox. "I've always wondered how foxes perceive sound," he says absently as he examines the bloody ear. He places it aside with the other parts he amputated, placing each one into a small jar.

Taking out a small hacksaw, he slowly cuts through the thin muscle and into the bone of Jit's right back leg. He removes the leg and places it in a jar. All the baby fox can do is whimper and cry in agony, his body starting to shake from the shock.

The Snake Sannin takes a firm hold on the shivering tail and slices it off with a single chop, followed by a loud yelp. He holds it up and examines it in the light. "Stronger than most fox tails, but the bone is a lot denser. That might be the cause. I'll have to look into that later." He slides the tail into a long tube.

Smiling down at the fox, he says, "It's okay, fox demon. This will be over soon. I just need a few more samples.

He releases the fox from its restraints and flips it onto its back. He carefully reattaches the restraints around the remaining limbs. Jit glares pitifully at the ninja and snaps at Orochimaru's finger, biting half of it off. The ninja grunts with pain and very calmly forces the fox's mouth open, but he already swallowed. Jit grins victoriously until Orochimaru's sadistic smile reappears. "It looks like I will just have to get the finger back from your stomach."

Orochimaru readjusts his grip on the knife and slowly cuts from just below the throat, down over the chest, and ending just before the waist. He peels the skin open and pins it to the table with small metal pins. "I am so glad that I decided to kidnap this particular demon," he mumbles to himself. "They can endure so much pain before dying."

"**I…can't wait to see…how much pain you suffer before…dying, ninja!"** spits Jit haggardly. Every muscle left in his body screams with pain. Orochimaru ignores his yipping and slices into the chest muscle until he reaches the remaining lung. He slowly cuts around it until it is by itself. He lifts it up and watches it inflate and deflate.

"I will leave that for later, fox. After all, I can't have you dying on me just yet, now can I?" he says with his usual creepy smile. Orochimaru wipes his gloves off on the now red surgeon's apron he is wearing. He picks up a small throwing star and uses it to slowly dig into the area near the heart. "I must see how this works," he mutters quietly. Jit is too tired to wiggle, all retorts now gone as pain overwhelms his young mind.

Orochimaru finally finds and cuts away all the tissue surrounding the heart, only the veins and arteries still connected to it. "Very interesting design, fox," he says more to himself than to the fox. "Not all that different from a human heart."

Jit mumbles, **"Your heart…eat…"**

Unfortunately for Jit, the snake ninja pulls the heart out of the chest cavity and lays it beside the barely alive body. "Now for the eyes," he coos cheerfully.

_Less than a mile away:_

Kyuubi hears the agonized whimpers of her kit. She stalks forward when the strong scent of kitsune blood reaches her nose. **"If a single hair on Jit is injured, I am going to tear whoever did this to him apart!!"** she roars.

_Inside the underground lab:_

Orochimaru ignores the noises of the kit and the shaking of the lab around him as he slices open the fox's skull. He looks at the small brain and chuckles, "And they say foxes are so smart." He shrugs and goes back down to the heart. Using his scalpel, he severs the arteries and veins connecting the heart to the fox, killing him.

Jit thinks as the life fades from his body, **"Mom...make him pay." **With that, his body stops shaking as the last breath leaves his body.

"Now for the process of classifying and labeling all the parts. This is my least favorite part," Orochimaru says with a frown.

The roof of the lab crumbles and disappears to reveal Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox. She stares in horror at her baby. **"Jit…"** she mutters in horror. Her eyes dart from jar to jar and back to her kit's mutilated body. Her eyes rest on the small man standing next to the table. **"You!"**

"This would be a good time for a retreat," Orochimaru says flippantly. He races from the room as fast as he can, but is cut off as a thick red tail burrows into the hall in front of him. He turns around and a second tail cuts him off. A third tail erupts under him, forcing the Snake Sannin to leap up into the ceiling. Razor sharp claws tear apart the roof around him until only he is left, on top of her tails. He fires off jutsus at the great Fox Queen to no avail. Every time he tries to escape, the Kyuubi's toxic chakra and her multiple tails cut him off.

"**You killed my kit!!"** she roars with pure fury. She pins him down with a single claw and uses the tips of her tail to methodically tear apart his organs, forcing miniscule amounts of burning chakra into various parts of his chakra network. He writhes in agony as he feels himself being burned inside out while the tails dissect him. She rips off his head and swallows it with a single gulp. The great demon fox sticks out her tongue and plucks the headband from its sticky surface. A leaf symbol is engraved on the headband.

She picks up the corpse of her beloved baby and cradles it with one of her tails. Fury and sadness course through her very veins. The anguished cry of a mother shakes the earth and is heard for hundreds of miles around. Placing the kit back onto the earth gently, she slams all nine tails into the ground. The shockwaves ripple through the ground quickly, tearing apart anything in it. The hidden lab collapses in on itself as the earth buries it.

Thumping comes from all directions. She looks up from her baby's body to see the quickly nearing forms of her clan members. Her Eight Tailed Fox King leads the twin sister of Jit named Bit and the Four Tailed and the Six Tailed foxes.

She turns her huge head as the other tailed foxes slowly converge on her location. Bit hops onto her father's head and stares down at her twin brother. **"What happened to him?" **she yips in horror. One of the Eight tails covers her eyes and puts her on the ground.

"**Kyuubi," **the Seven tails asks respectfully, despite the obvious rage in his voice, **"What happened to little brother?"**

"**He was taken while I was sleeping. I awoke and followed his scent here, but the leaf ninja had already taken him apart and murdered him,"** Kyuubi snarls furiously. **"What kind of creature could do that to him? He was just a baby!" **

The Five Tailed fox stares at the corpse for a long moment then looks up Kyuubi. **"Let's kill whoever did this to our brother, Mother! They Must Pay!!"**

"**They shall suffer the wrath of the Fox Clan!" **roars the dog sized two tailed fox as loudly as she can.

The Eight and Nine Tailed foxes exchange grief filled glances and turn to the rest of the family. **"They will suffer,"** Kyuubi says as blood red tears drip from her eyes. **"Nobody kills one of our own and lives!" **

The roars of the enraged Demon Fox Clan shakes the remaining landscape down to its core. They make their way towards the Leaf Village. **"Leave none alive,"** growls the Eight Tailed Fox dangerously.

The Five Tailed fox snarls, **"Wouldn't dream of it, father!" **

_In Konoha: _

"Lord Hokage!" an Anbu exclaims as he appears in front of the Fourth Hokage. "The entire demon fox clan is headed this way!"

Minato frowns, "Why?"

"We don't know, sir! But they look mad!" the Anbu replies frantically.

He thinks about it as his frown deepens. "Are all the ninja in this village accounted for?"

A second Anbu appears and bows, "All but two, Sir! Lady Tsunade is gone on Sannin traveling rights granted by the Third Hokage, but Orochimaru is missing."

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" Minato mutters to himself. "Fine, gather Konoha's army and see if we can slow them down enough to reason with them. They must not reach the village."

The Anbu disappear in clouds of smoke. Moments later, ninja are being woken up in the middle of the night with reports of the Foxes coming.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya appear behind Minato. "What are you two doing here?" Minato asks tiredly.

"Your wife is giving birth," Sarutobi answers quietly. "Your son will be born any second now."

Jiriaya nods in agreement. "Surprisingly enough, tonight seems to be a baby boom! Almost every clan are having a child tonight or have had one within this week!"

"How many babies have been born this week?" Minato says as he closes his eyes, dreading the answer.

Sarutobi tilts his head curiously, "Nine, why do you ask?" His answer is a loud sigh.

"The Demon Fox Clan is coming, and they are on the rampage," he says simply.

Jiraiya pales and pulls his summoning scroll from his belt. "I will summon Gamabunta and get to the front lines."

"No," Minato states firmly. "I will summon the Toad Boss and see if I can reason with them. If I can't, then we will at least be prepared to stop them."

"If we can't stop them?" Sarutobi inquires wearily.

Minato turns and stares at him, "Than it is up to you to evacuate the civilians from the village while we slow them down."

The Fourth Hokage watches as ninja leap over or onto the village wall and rush into formations between the Foxes and the village. "May Kami help us all," Jiraiya whispers.

* * *

**Read and Review!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

This story was requested by one of my reviewers. Unlike what most people think, I Live for Reviews! You never know what will happen if you leave a review. For the disclaimer, see chapter 1. I just might write another story variation of Fox Children where none of the parents survive. but, that will take a lot of reviews to get made into a reality.

* * *

Minato drops from a tree and stares up at the awe-inspiring sight of the incoming Fox Clan. Sighing, he bites his thumb and hits the ground. The huge billow of smoke dissipates to reveal the Boss Toad Gamabunta. "What am I here for, Minato?" he says as he takes a puff from his pipe. The roars of the Fox Clan answer his question. "What did you do to piss off the entire Fox Clan?" he says incredulously, glaring up at the Hokage.

"I don't know!" Minato exclaims. "As far as I know, we haven't done anything!" Gamabunta glances over the foxes and notices one of them is missing.

"They are missing one of their babies," Gamabunta points out quietly.

Minato shouts, "We didn't take your baby!"

The Eight Tailed Fox snorts mockingly and growls, "**Close enough." **

Gamabunta tenses as the foxes charge forward, leveling the forest around them easily. Beside him, two high level toads appear with Jiraiya on top of the larger one.

The Boss Toad leaps into the air, blocking three tails with his sword. "That jutsu won't work, if that's what you were thinking!" he shouts. Oil spews out of his mouth and lights on contact with the foxes. The Seven Tail rolls over the fire and extinguishes it, the last of the flames sticking to his tails and fur.

"**One more reason to kill you,"** he snarls as his tails lash out at one of the smaller toads, sending flaming globs of oil flying.

_In the Council Chambers:_

Sarutobi stares at the majority of the clan heads that were not sent out to fight, in case the foxes broke through.

"You know what I am asking of you, ladies and gentlemen," he says quietly.

Shibi Aburami nods solemnly, "We do."

"Do you accept the price of what must be done?" the former Hokage says, leaning onto the table tiredly.

Tsume Inuzuka snarls, "Stop asking! We all said that we will pay. Now, let's get out there before the village is leveled!"

"This is such a drag. My wife's going to kill me," the Nara clan leader sighs.

The Fugaku Uchiha glares at him. "I feel that's not going to be a problem. Now, let's go."

They vanish in squirls of leaves. Reappearing in the Hospital, the clan leaders each grab their children.

"If you are doing what I think you are doing," warns Inoichi Yamanaka's wife. "I am going to tear you apart inside out."

Inoichi smiles weakly, "I'm afraid that honor belongs to another, my dear."

Three identical screams that only come from mothers finding out that they just lost their child. The other six screams would have joined them had the Shinigami not already come for them.

_On the Battlefield, One or Two Miles from Konoha:_

Ninja fly back in pieces or with bloody injuries as the tails and claws rip the small humans to pieces.

"We need reinforcements!" shouts a ninja as a body part passes his head.

A Hyuga staggers to his feet, wincing at the gaping hole in his side. "Stop whining," he gasps. "You're pathetic." He staggers forward with a kunai drawn towards the Three Tailed Fox. "Come and get me, demon," he mutters, spitting up blood.

The horse sized demon fox lands in front of him and bites off his head. The blood spurting out covers the nearby ninja, freezing him further before a tail rips through his ribcage and yanks it out. He collapses in a bloody heap. The Fox smirks with satisfaction and lunges for its next victim.

Meanwhile, Kyuubi and her husband clash with the Boss Toad and Minato. **"Just die already,"** roars the Eight Tail. Kyuubi whips her tails at his sword and one of them makes it through just enough to leave a gash over his eye.

"Ladies first," Gamabunta grunts as he hops backwards. He pumps his stomach, launching air bullets at the couple. A bullet tears a hole in Kyuubi's shoulder, but the red chakra pulls itself back together quickly. The Eight Tail pins Gamabunta down with his claws and tails.

Minato opens his hand and shouts, "Rasengan!" A swirling ball of energy appears in his palm, and he thrusts it at the fox's eyes. The demon tries to bite it, but it chips his tooth. Growling, he jumps back.

Kyuubi spins in a circle, her tails lashing in all directions, leveling more trees and nicking the leg of one of the two other toads. Jiraiya leaps to the other toad and swallows a soldier pill to replenish his chakra.

The Toad Sannin quickly launches the Mud Swamp jutsu, but all but the Five Tail jump clear. The Five Tail swims in the mud and yells, **"Release me or I will crush you! So Says I, Genkuro of the Mighty Foxes!"**

The toad smirks, "Isn't that what you were going to do anyways?" Jiraiya looks questioningly at his steed, since he can't understand the foxes but shrugs as he launches another jutsu.

In the far corner of the field Bit and Two Tail wrestle with Inuzuka hounds and their masters.

Arriving on the scene of the battle, the clan heads and Sarutobi land in what little of the woodland there is left. "You have all memorized the seals and hand signs?" he calls to them.

They all nod and start painting small seals on their children's stomachs. If anyone had been paying attention to them, they would have marveled at the unity with which the normally argumentative clan heads work. After two minutes, they finish and begin going through the hand signs.

"They will be revered as heros," Sarutobi promises them as they finish the hand signs.

Minato notices the power beginning to build around the clan heads and summons another toad with what chakra he has left. "Keep them busy, Bunta!" he shouts as he and the other toad hop to the clan heads.

"Will do, Blonde!" Gamabunta replies as he pars yet another slash from the tails.

The Fourth Hokage lands beside the Third and stares at the seals and the hand signs being performed. "You can't be serious!" he gasps. "Sarutobi!" he stares at the old man accusingly. "You were going to kill yourself in my place!"

"Me? Kill myself?" Sarutobi grins innocently.

Minato's face hardens. "Yes, kill yourself to seal the Kyuubi into my son. I will do it myself. It is my responsibility as Hokage and father to him. Now, get out of my way." Sarutobi sighs and steps aside.

"You are making a mistake, Minato," the retired Hokage warns.

Minato snorts, "It wouldn't be my first." He flashes through the hand signs at triple the pace of the other clan heads, easily catching up with them in the final hand signs. "You should have listened to reason," the blonde mutters. Sarutobi steps in behind him and chops Minato hard on the back of the neck. The Fourth Hokage falls to the ground unconscious.

The Shinigami appears in front of them and looks over the nine parents. "I'm going to need backup," he exclaims. A moment later, two more identical Shinigami appear on either side of him.

"We will need a lot more back up!" the two say at simultaneously. Three more appear and they all nod. "That will do."

The clan heads exchange glances as the legendary death angels murmur amongst themselves about who will eat who. They come to their decision and grin. The first Shinigami states, "This is an honor for you, Third Hokage."

"Is it really?" Sarutobi says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," the Shinigami replies. His eye twitches. "You managed to summon at least six of us here at once. The deal is accepted." They each reach into the parents, pulling out a soul with each hand and tossing them into their mouths. The original Shinigami grabs onto the former Hokage's soul with both hands and begins to pull.

Sarutobi grunts stubbornly as he pulls back, "How do I know you won't break the deal?"

The Shinigami pulls back and growls, "I don't break deals!" Sarutobi stares him in the eye for a few seconds before relaxing.

"Very well, Shinigami," he smirks as his soul is yanked out of him and swallowed.

The remaining ninja forces are on their last legs when the six Shinigami appear around the demon foxes. "We are going to need even more back up! Call them all in!" shouts the original Shinigami. Twelve more of the death angels appear around the foxes and all grab onto the foxes and start pulling. Kyuubi and Eight Tail lash at them angrily, resisting their strong grip to the very last second as they are yanked from their bodies and thrown into the babies' stomachs.

Bit looks around her new cage and barks, **"At least we are still together!" **

"**Shut up, Bit,"** murmurs the Four Tail sourly from her container's stomach.

Kyuubi roars and slams her body against the cage furiously. **"Let me out! This cage won't hold us forever! We'll get our revenge!"**

Minato groans and rubs the back of his neck as he stands up. He notices that the seals are still glowing. "That's not supposed to happen." Red chakra pours out of the seals and interlock with each other. The howling of the enraged foxes echoes through the now silent clearing. The chakra retreats back into their seals as the seals push them back in and lock the doors of each prison.

He looks over the dead bodies of the clan heads. "I'm proud of you all," He whispers. "But now I have to tell our spouses. I'm the Hokage! It's my responsibility to seal the children, not yours, Sarutobi, you old fool!" He sighs heavily. "Since the Shinigami didn't kill me, the mothers and council will gladly finish the task, I'm sure." He creates shadow clones and carries the bodies back to the village. The surviving Konoha ninja forces cheer weakly at their survival and the survival of their Hokage.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Fox Clan names, minus Kyuubi. Actually, I don't even own those, because I got them off of Wikipedia when I looked up foxes in legends.

* * *

_**In the Council Chambers:**_

"What is the meaning of this, Uzumaki?" yells an Uchiha elder angrily.

Minato glares at him with plenty of killer intent but states calmly, "Whatever do you mean, Uchiha?"

Hizashi Hyuga states, "The clan heads of Konoha have been wiped out, and instead of giving us a decent night's sleep, you have summoned us here. I believe the council would like to know why, Lord Hokage."

"As Hokage, I appoint Hizashi Hyuga as the head of the Hyuga clan. We need more clan heads who know how to show respect to their superiors," Minato says tiredly, staring down the annoying Hyuga elders who start to protest. "The caged bird seal will be removed immediately, Jiraiya."

Before the Hyuga elders can react, the Toad Sannin appears next to Hizashi and skillfully removes the seal with a counter seal, causing them to cancel each other out and disappear. "You have no right!" sputters a Hyuga elder furiously.

"I am Hokage. I have every right," states Minato gravely. "I called this meeting because of the results of the Fox Clan attack." The council goes silent.

He snaps his fingers and nine Anbu appear with the children. "The Third Hokage sealed the Fox Clan in these children since they are immortal and cannot be killed once they pass the first tail of power," Minato explains. "He forcibly took my place for the sealing of the Kyuubi into my son." The council starts shouting and making loud accusations.

Jiraiya summons a man-sized toad which draws a sword. The council falls silent, eyeing the large blade. "Fourth," Jiraiya nods. "Please continue."

The Fourth Hokage smiles at his teacher's methods. "Thank you," he responds gratefully. He turns back to the disgruntled council. "As I was saying, the clan heads gave their lives, including the Third, to seal away the foxes. His last request was for them to be treated as heroes of the village."

Danzo steps up to the podium, causing everyone else to be quiet. He says with a rough voice, "These children contain the fox demons, therefore, I propose that they are raised as weapons for the village. They will serve to replace the good shinobi we lost tonight."

"Not a chance," states Minato. The toad leaps forward at the cripple, easily beheading him.

"Sorry about that," the Sannin says coldly as the toad vanishes in a puff of smoke. "I don't know what got into him. He must be restless from the fight." The council pales noticeably from the amount of killer intent leaking off of him. "Any other bright ideas?" he inquires, almost as an after thought.

The Fourth Hokage states solemnly, "I will tell the village and then have them taken care of by their respective clans. I will raise my own son."

The council starts shouting about who gets what child. "That was not a suggestion," says Minato firmly.

The Uchiha step up and glare at the children, "What assurances do we have that the demons will not break lose or gain control of the children's bodies? I say we kill them all now."

"I agree," adds a Yamanaka elder quietly. "We cannot have such a security risk in the village."

Minato leans forward on his table and growls, "Are you questioning my sealing abilities?"

"If I hear another word about threatening my baby, I will tear you all apart!" shouts a voice from the council chamber doorway. Heads turn to see Yoshino Nara sitting in a wheelchair, obviously weak from just having a baby.

An Inuzuka elder smirks, "And how do you plan on doing that?"

A glimmer of light appears and disappears. A moment later, his head drops to the ground. An Anbu takes off her mask and stares at the dead Inuzuka. The council stares in shock at the apparently alive Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Crimson Death.

"I also have an objection to them killing my child," she says simply. "If I need to, I will adopt all of them to keep them safe."

Yoshino smiles and calls, "The same goes for me too!" Murmurs wash over the council members.

Minato smiles, "I agree with my wife. Anbu, take them to their homes."

"Which home, sir?" inquires an Anbu in confusion. Yoshino and Kushina share a sad glance.

Kushina says, "The Uzumaki estate." Her husband nods in agreement.

The old Nara representative states, "You will do no such thing, Yoshino Nara! If you do not allow the council to do as they see fit with those…children, then you will be expelled from the clan."

Yoshino very slowly and methodically wheels herself up the ramp usually used by Danzo and stops in front of the elder. She smiles at him pleasantly right before spitting on his face. "Kushina and Minato," she says, without taking her eyes off of the enraged elder before her. "I think I will be joining you at your estate. May I?"

Kushina smiles widely, "Of course. We will raise the children ourselves, since these old fools have finally gone senile." The Anbu disappear with the children. The sword mistress slowly pushes Yoshino from the room as shouts and arguments start up again.

They smile when they hear Minato shout furiously, "The village will be informed and that will be the end of it! If any of you try to harm any of those children, I will kill you myself! I am still the best ninja in this village! Any who care to challenge me for the position?" When there are no answers to his challenge, he continues, "Call for the village to meet. I have an announcement to make." The council members disperse.

Hizashi meets the two women before the announcement. "Ma'am," he says quietly to them with a respectful bow. "I am now the head of the Hyuga clan, but the Hyuga council holds too much power right now for me to take care of Hiashi's daughter safely. Can you please look after her?"

They exchange glances and then nod. He smiles, "Thank you very much, ladies. If anyone from my clan attempts to harm the children, I will see that they are executed. The council will be upset, but they can't do anything against me without losing face. They are under my personal protection."

Yoshino smiles and gestures for him to lean in closer. He leans in closer as requested. She kisses him on the cheek gently and whispers, "Your brother would be proud of you, Hizashi. We will keep his daughter safe."

The Hyuga clan head blushes profusely and bows again, "Thank you again." He leaves, trying to banish the blush from his face. He thinks excitedly, 'Now my son won't have to have the caged bird seal put on him! I was afraid I was going to have to condemn him to that fate.'

_**After the Hokage's Announcement to the Village:**_

Minato sighs and sits behind his desk. "Sarutobi, you would weep if you could see the depths that our village has sunk. They wanted the children killed; they are all fools. I thought for sure that they would see the children as heroes."

Kushina appears next to his desk and removes her Anbu mask. "Honey, I am going to have to request a leave of absence until further notice to raise our children."

"Granted," Minato says immediately. "Thank you for taking care of the elder in there. They won't dare to attack the wife of the Fourth or the Crimson Death."

Jiraiya hops in through the window and is about to hand the Hokage the newest addition of the Icha Icha series. When he sees Kushina's burning gaze, he hurriedly hides it in his belt. "Minato," he says politely. "I'm going on to go gather information from my spy network and keep an eye on Tsunade. If you need me, I'll be back in a few years."

Kushina glares at him, "Minato told you that he wanted you to be Naruto's godfather, right?"

The Sannin gulps and hurriedly waves his hands in front of him, "Of course! I'll be back to see the boy on his birthdays!"

"Uh huh," drawls Kushina disbelievingly. "A few years is not visiting on his birthdays."

He looks to the blonde for help. "Sorry, Jiraiya, you're on your own this time," Minato says quickly.

"Um…I'll send him a jutsu to learn each year that I don't visit!" he says, hoping to pacify her.

Kushina says pleasantly, "You are going to send him a new jutsu to learn every year, whether you are here or not. And you will be here for each and every one of his birthdays. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jiraiya groans, mumbling under his breath about research being ruined.

Kushina leans forward and her hand hovers near her katana. "What was that, Jiraiya?"

"I was just saying how happy I am about coming back every year!" he says with a big smile.

Kushina smirks, "That's what I thought you said. If you teach my children any of your bad habits, I will castrate you." The Toad Sannin turns almost completely white before jumping out the window onto a waiting toad. The toad immediately takes off into the horizon, trying to get some distance between himself and the woman with the sharp sword and a bad temper.

"I had better be going," Kushina Uzumaki salutes to the Hokage and disappears in a swirl of flames. The leaf cinders fall to the ground in a small heap. An Anbu drops a genjutsu and sweeps up the cinders. He sighs, puts the cinders in a small bag that is full of identical cinders, and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Another Anbu appears to clean up the leaves…you get the idea.

_**At the Uzumaki Estate:**_

Yoshino slowly wheels herself into the very large bedroom containing the nine children. She smiles and gently puts a bottle into each of their cribs for them to drink. "So cute," she whispers.

Kushina appears and smiles warmly, "Yes, they are. What do you think of Hizashi Hyuga?"

Yoshino looks at her sharply, "My husband just died, so he is off limits."

"Just for now," Kushina smirks, still fully clad in Anbu attire, with the exception of the red flames sewn onto the back of her uniform. The Nara ignores her smirk and goes back to placing the bottles.

After Yoshino finishes placing the bottles, her best friend wheels her to the nearby bed. "You need your rest," states Kushina firmly.

Yoshino frowns, "What if the babies wake up or start crying? What about you and Minato?"

"Than I'll be here to take care of them. Rest," she orders firmly. "Minato can sleep on the couch for being an idiot and telling the village about what really happened to the fox demons." Yoshino sighs and climbs into the bed, still wearing her hospital gown. She falls asleep in under a minute. Kushina smiles, changes out of her uniform into a nightgown, and climbs into bed next to Yoshino. She falls into a light sleep so that she can hear the babies should they wake up.

For the first time in Konoha history, all nine babies sleep peacefully through the night. Unbeknownst to the mothers, the Fox Clan is having a meeting.

_**In the Mindscape:**_

The Fox clan assembles around a table with Kyuubi at the head of the table, with Eight Tails beside her. **"We cannot break out of our prisons," **Kyuubi announces dejectedly.

Eight quickly says before anyone can start whining, **"I suggest that since these humans seem at least somewhat decent, that we stick together and make sure our vessels are worthy to contain us." **

"**At least, as worthy as humans can get,"** mutters Three.

"**Why have we not avenged our brother yet?" **growls Five angrily.

Bit yaps, **"I want to eat them all for what they did to brother!" **

Six snarls, **"Father, are you suggesting that we sit around like caged pets and Help these humans after what they did to us?" **

"**No, Shizaku!" **states Eight firmly. **"We cannot break out. Your mother already affirmed this. If we cannot get out, then the other worthless humans will try to kill us while we are trapped. We need our vessels to be strong enough to protect us until we can find a way out! Are there any other questions?"**

"**Only one, Father," **says Two unhappily. **"If they try to separate us, will we stop them?" **

Kyuubi and Eight state simultaneously, **"Those that would separate us will perish in the flames of our wrath!"** The rest of the demonic Fox Clan grins evilly at the thought.

_**

* * *

**_

Read and Review!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. This Chapter was written because a few reviews. like I said earlier, you never know what reviews will do!

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later: **_

Yoshino rolls around restlessly in her bed, peering into the next room where the babies are sleeping. She pulls her warm blankets around her tighter and shivers. "What's wrong, Yoshino?" a voice asks from behind her.

The dark haired woman turns over to see Kushina standing in the doorway with a robe on. Yoshino sighs, "It's nothing, Kushina."

"You miss him, don't you?" Kushina asks quietly. She slowly approaches her friend.

A tear rolls down her cheek as the Nara nods and sits up in bed. Kushina sits down on the bed and wraps the other woman in a tight hug. Yoshino cries against her friend's dark red robe. "I miss Shikaku so much," she says tearfully. "It's so lonely."

Kissing Yoshino on the forehead, Kushina wipes her tears away gently. "I know, dear." She holds her and slowly rocks back and forth while rubbing her back. She softly wipes away more of the tears. She whispers, "Let it all out." The other woman buries her face against Kushina's shoulder. The red head hums a song to soothe her when she feels a pair of lips touching her cheek. She looks over to see a very tired Minato. He softly kisses her and wraps his arms around both of them.

He whispers as he holds them, "Kushina, do you have any thoughts on how we can fix this problem?"

Kushina replies quietly as she softly strokes Yoshino's hair, "She is helping us raise the children, so she is part of the family. That Yamanaka woman has already given up any claims to being Ino's mother and the rest of the clans have disowned the children for holding the demons. Nobody else wants to take care of them. The Aburame and Inuzuka would, but their animals can smell the foxes' scents on the children and attack. I think she should join the family legally so that she is under our protection."

The Fourth Hokage nods slowly and looks down at the crying woman. He lifts her chin and asks while looking into her eyes, "Will you marry me, Yoshina Nara, and become Yoshina Uzumaki?" Yoshino's eyes dart to the Hokage's wife.

Kushina smiles and whispers, "Are you willing to be Minato's second wife and my partner in marriage? There is no law against multiple wives. Most wives are just against it because they get jealous. I have no problems since you are my best friend." The two Uzumakis look at her with understanding gazes.

The darker haired woman slowly nods and whispers, "I will." The two hug her tightly and lets her cry on their shoulders. The tears of loneliness are gone to be replaced with tears of joy.

**One Month Later: **

People crowd into the Chunin Exam stadium dressed in their best. Flowers line the rows and two large organs are placed on either side of the stadium. A long red carpet rolls from the entrance of the stadium to the center where the Uzumaki couple and their bridesmaids and best man stand. They had trouble finding a man worthy of performing the ceremony, but they managed to find one.

A certain masked Jonin stands next to Minato dressed in a tuxedo. Kakashi murmurs, "Didn't you do this already, sensei?"

"A second time couldn't hurt," Minato replies with a smirk. Kakashi's eye twinkles as scenes of Icha Icha flash through his mind. Minato continues knowingly, "Also, if you continue in that line of thought, I am going to stick an exploding tag in the center of the latest volume of your favorite book." Kakashi pales under his mask and shuts his mouth with an audible snap. Kushina stands on the other side of Minato with a wedding dress on. She straightens Minato's bow tie and smiles. The music begins to play.

Everyone in the large building stands to see the new bride. Yoshino Nara slowly comes down the aisle with Jiraiya holding her arm. He winks to Minato, who gives him a glare promising much pain later if he tries anything. The Sannin thinks, _'Lucky dog! You are truly my pupil for scoring two hot babes!'_

Yoshino ignores the Sannin and blushes at how beautiful Kushina looks and how handsome Minato is. She looks down at her pure white dress and frowns slightly as memories of her previous wedding with Shikaku rush back to her. Jiraiya puts a hand over hers and smiles encouragingly. She smiles back and walks forward with a bit more confidence. A young purple haired girl scatters pink cherry blossoms over the red carpet as she walks down in front of the approaching couple. She pauses briefly to pull up her shirt a little more to hide an odd scar on her neck.

Ibiki shifts uncomfortably in his formal robe as he holds up a few sheets of paper. Yoshino lets go of Jiraiya's arm and he sits down in the front row of all the chairs. She walks over to the area across from the Uzumakis with a thin veil covering her face. She smiles nervously but happily.

The head of torture and interrogation clears his throat and starts reciting the vows, the trio repeating after him. Minato and Kushina hold a ring together and slide it onto Yoshino's finger. They say their "I do's" and Ibiki announces loudly, "I now pronounce you man, wife, and wife! You may kiss the brides, Lord Hokage!" Minato lifts both Kushina's and Yoshino's veil. He pulls Kushina into a passionate kiss and than turns to Yoshino. She exchanges a glance with Kushina, who nods. Yoshino wraps her arms around Minato's neck and kisses him passionately and lingeringly on the lips. He grins and kisses her back. Fireworks go off both in their minds and outside the stadium.

Finally breaking off the kiss, he glances at both of his wives and promises, "Tonight." They both nod excitedly and each takes one of his arms. He walks down the red carpet while the stadium goes wild, throwing flowers and cheering. Jiraiya lets out a loud whistle and throws one of book at his pupil. Kushina catches it, reads the title, and growls angrily.

Jiraiya calls, "Read it before tonight! I promise you'll thank me!" Kushina thinks about it, and against her better judgment, puts slips it into Minato's tuxedo as they walk.

Kushina leans over and whispers to Yoshino, "We're both taking care of the kids and we share Minato." Yoshino smiles and nods quickly in agreement.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, and actually Read Fox children to see any differences. And reviews are Always nice.

* * *

_**Time Skip Five Years minus a month and two weeks: **_

A dark room slowly fills with people. The dim candles on the walls flicker enough to illuminate the pale eyes of the Hyuga Council and the headbands of the Cloud ninja. "What are you proposing?" a cloud ninja inquires thoughtfully.

A Hyuga Council Member says slyly, "We stop hostilities, and we will give you the location of a Hyuga child that was expelled from the clan that we were unable to put the cage bird seal on. She was once the Heiress of the Hyuga clan."

"Are you sure she will be unguarded?" another cloud ninja interjects suspiciously.

The Hyuga glare back, "She is not at our compound and we want to see her dead. She is being raised by a few former ninja, but they should be no problem for you. Even if they do wake up, which they shouldn't if you do your job right, then they will be too tired and dazed to defend themselves."

"What do you want in return?" a cloud Jonin asks them.

A Hyuga member smiles, "Just your assurances that she will die along with her siblings."

"Very well. We will make the negotiations official and send in our top Jonin squad to kidnap her. Now, hand over the information," the Cloud ninja states firmly. The Hyuga council pushes a thick envelope across the table. They examine its contents of money and blueprints. "It has been nice doing business with you, Hyuga scum."

"Likewise, Cloud trash," a Hyuga replies conversationally.

_**At the Uzumaki Compound:**_

"Mommy Kushi!" screeches a loud voice.

Kushina rubs her temples and walks to the playroom, "What is it, Ino?"

"Sasuke won't share with me!" Ino pouts.

Naruto pounces on Sasuke from behind and yells, "Grab it, Ino!" Sakura rolls between Ino and the toy with ease and grabs it before sprinting down the hall laughing. Shino watches the situation curiously while assembling a multicolored block tower with Choji.

Sasuke pins Naruto down, growling and bearing his sharp canines, while Ino runs after Sakura. "Hey, get back here with the toys!" she calls. Naruto grabs his brother's dark hair and they start wrestling. Kushino sighs and chases after her daughters.

Yoshino sits on a couch across the room with Hinata on her lap, reading her a story about how the knight saved the princess from the dragon. Hinata listens to the story as she messes with Shikimaru's hair as he sleeps next to them. Her blood red, pupil-less eyes take in everything around her. Kiba rushes into the room with a white puppy that ran away from the Inuzuka compound that keeps following him around. "Let's get'em, boy!" Kiba yells as he tackles the two wrestling boys. The puppy attacks them and pulls on their pants legs with his teeth. Naruto and Sasuke exchange glances and turn on Kiba and his pet. Kiba claws at their arms and the wrestling match intensifies into a minor brawl.

"Shino, why do they love fighting?" Choji asks while sliding another block onto the tower and eating a handful of potato chips. Shino shrugs and slides another block into the side into the tower. Half inch long chakra-eating red army ants crawl over the boy's face, arms, and into holes in his skin. "That's creepy, Shino," Choji states bluntly. Shino ignores him and places another block near the top of the tower.

Kushina catches up with her daughters and pulls them apart. "Settle down! I know I taught you to share!" she says with a glare to both of them.

Ino and Sakura grin sheepishly. "But, mom," whines Ino. "She stole the toy first!"

Sakura holds up the toy, "And she tried to steal it back first!"

"Both of you stop fighting. Maybe we can go check on your flower garden?" Kushina suggests. Ino and Sakura nod happily and hurry to the garden. Kushina hands her daughters water pots to go around and water the plants. She sits down on a nearby bench to watch. She begins to daydream about Minato when Ino says loudly, "Mommy Kushi, what's sex?"

Kushina sputters, "What brought that up?"

"You were just talking about it," Ino says matter-of-factly. Kushina frowns and thinks, "Can you hear me now?" Ino nods quickly and Sakura looks confused.

Kushina says out loud, "Well, sex is…" and she begins her birds and the bees speech. Sakura and Ino look disgusted. Kushina laughs when she sees the expressions on her face. Sakura's pointed ears perk up and she tilts her head, "Mommy, boys are gross! How can anyone want to do that with a boy?"

Kushina smiles, "You'll change your mind eventually, dear." Ino rolls her eyes and waters her favorite white roses.

Ino thinks, "Kumiho, how much longer until I can tell my mommies about talking to you?"

The Three Tails curls up around her feet in her mindscape and growls, "**As soon as my Mother talks to Naruto."**

"Why my idiot brother?" Ino asks mentally.

Kumiho, the three tailed fox, sighs loudly, **"Personally, I think it's the Shinigami having a warped sense of humor, but that's just a guess."** Ino shrugs and continues watering the plants and chatting with her pink haired sister. **"Hey, Father, how much longer do we have to wait? My vessel already is ready to begin improvements." **

Inner Sakura shouts, "Chaa! Make me stronger!" **"No," **growls the Eight Tails. **"Not until I am sure that you can handle it." **Sakura listens to the exchange idly, watering more flowers. Inner Sakura pouts, "Than make me able to handle it!" Sakura thinks, "Do I have any say in this?" "No!/**Yes,**" the fox and inner personality say simultaneously before glaring at each other. Inner Sakura gets into a staring match with the eight tailed demon and declares, "I will never blink!" She blinks. "Darn!" Outer Sakura sighs, "Just let me know when you think we're ready, Lord Koan." **"I like that one," **purrs Eight Tails. **"Loud mouth, why can't you be like the outer personality?" **Inner Sakura glares at him and looks away, "Hmph!"

The two girls continue watering the plants. Meanwhile, inside the house, the three boys' eyes flash red as they wrestle with each other, none of them noticing it. Akamaru backs away and whimpers quietly. Kiba is thrown out of the fight, resulting in Sasuke and Naruto to start punching and grabbing at each other, neither wanting to admit defeat. Kiba picks up the puppy and puts him up on his head and says, "Don't worry, boy, we'll prank'em tonight." The puppy barks in agreement and they walk away to find something to eat.

Naruto and Sasuke hear the word "prank" and instantly stop wrestling. They whisper secretively to each other on how to counter prank their feral brother. Yoshino does her best to listen to their whispering while reading the story. She finishes reading the story and says to Shikamaru, "I know you're awake, my lazy son, but can you hear them?" Shikamaru opens one eye and looks at his mother. "Okay then, do you have any ideas on when they'll start the prank war?"

"Tonight, after they think you are asleep," Shikamaru mutters.

Hinata tilts her head curiously and says without looking away from the storybook, "Why're you telling on them, brother?"

"'Cause, Hinata," Shikamaru explains with a bored tone, "We'll get caught in the crossfire once the pranks begin."

Hinata nods and smiles, "Good point." Yoshino laughs and places the book on the table next to the couch. She picks up another book and begins reading again; Shikamaru goes back to sleep. Yoshino thinks, '_I should probably warn Minato when he gets back from the office…but he might join in!_'

**Later That Night: **

Three Cloud Jonin dressed in black sneak onto the Uzumaki compound. A small seal glows beside Yoshino's pillow. She whispers to Minato who is sleeping between the two women, "The perimeter seal went off." Kushina grabs the sword beside her bed and slides on her night robe.

Minato climbs out of bed behind her, grabbing his kunai. "This had better be good," he grumbles sleepily.

In the children's room, Kiba is rigging paint bombs on the edges of Sasuke and Naruto's blankets, ready to go off when the blankets are moved. He turns to creep back to bed when three dark figures pass past the moonlit window. The puppy sits beside his master and growls. Kiba ducks behind Naruto's bed. He narrows his eyes, examining the figures from across the room.

"**Kit, wake up!" **roars a voice, snapping Naruto's eyes open. He throws off his blankets, the paint splattering in mid air. The ninja get covered in bright paint. "Intruders!" Naruto shouts, reaching for the kunai under his pillow. All the children wake up at his shouting, instantly reaching for the kunai under their pillows.

Sakura shouts, "Lights activate!" Seals glow on the ceiling, lighting up the room, making make shift light bulbs. Everyone throws the kunai at the three intruders, catching them off guard.

They deflect most of the kunai, one or two getting by and hitting their arms. Yoshino ducks in the doorway and makes a hand sign, "Shadow possession jutsu!" She uses her children's shadows to reach farther and capture them. "Kushina, now!" The sword mistress of the Uzumaki house hold leaps over the Nara woman and speeds towards them. The Cloud ninja have time to blink before the shadows retract as the sword decapitates two of them. Minato appears in a flash of light and sends the assassin flying through the wall with a kunai through his heart.

"More assassins?" Sasuke asks.

Ino says loudly, "They never learn! Attacking us is stupid, especially when daddy is home!" Kushina wipes off her blade on her red night robe's sash and smiles at her children.

"It's safe. Go back to sleep," she says reassuringly. The children all retrieve their kunai and go back to bed, Shikamaru needing Ino to retrieve the kunai for him since he is too lazy to get out of bed. The two mothers methodically search through the dead ninjas' pockets, pulling out weapons and papers. "Hinata, read this for us?" Yoshino requests, tossing a sealed letter to her.

Hinata examines the envelope and replies, "This doesn't have any kind of trap on it." She opens it and skims over it. "The Hyuga clan sent them. My Byakugan and money in exchange for my death. Nothing new, really. It seems that they failed to mention who daddy is."

"This is something new," Kushina frowns. She pulls off the masks to reveal Cloud symbols on the headbands. "Cloud assassins."

Sasuke smirks, "Cool, we're getting more popular."

Naruto nods in agreement. He notices the paint covering the ninjas and turns to Kiba. The blonde yells, "Hey! What are you doing hooking up paint bombs on my blankets?"

Kiba and the puppy smile innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about! I was up to go to the bathroom and those stupid ninja attacked!" Sasuke holds up his blanket, which looks like it has just been tye dyed.

"And what do you call this?" Sasuke says with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Kiba responds slowly, "Poorly placed paint bombs?"

Minato stands and yells, "Kiba Uzumaki, get in bed now and we will talk about this tomorrow!" Kiba rushes into his bed and hides under the blanket, the puppy jumping in after him. He sighs, "There we go. Now, go to sleep! It's your birthdays tomorrow and you need to be rested up!" Kushina seals the bodies into a scroll and tosses it to Yoshino who slips on her jacket. She and Minato leave the house while Kushina is left behind to tuck the children into bed and disable any more traps set up by Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. As she is about to leave the room, Kushina says, "Lights, seal." The light vanishes and the seals become faint drawings on the ceiling again.

Yoshino walks to the Hokage tower and Minato unlocks the door. He opens the door and takes her to his office. She holds out the papers that Hinata looked over and the scroll.

He opens the scroll on his desk and the three bodies topple out. He takes one look at the headbands and frowns, "Cloud ninja. These three are the envoy sent for peace negotiations. I didn't get a clear look at them when we took them out."

"Some peace, eh?" giggles Yoshino.

Minato raises an eyebrow, "Certainly no peace for me once the council gets wind of this. This is a load of paperwork just waiting to happen!"

"Love, why do you tell the council everything? You're the Hokage, aren't you? I never understood that even when I wasn't your wife," Yoshino points out.

The Fourth Hokage frowns, "I may be a leader, but the council makes up an important part of our government."

Yoshino snorts, "And what part would that be? Getting their backsides wiped by the general populace and having power struggles and political vendettas at a whim? How is that important to the village? They're a bunch of old windbags who should be replaced by people who haven't gone senile."

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Minato leans back in his chair and replies, "They are in office for a reason. Just go back home and take care of our children please. I'll deal with this."

Yoshino walks to the doorway and glances over her shoulder. She says thoughtfully, "The bags under your eyes are big enough to hold Choji."

Minato chuckles as she walks out the door, "No thanks to your and Kushina's stamina." Yoshino laughs and heads back home. "Now for the unpleasant task of waking up the council and informing the Cloud village," grumbles Minato. "We Uzumaki never were ones for subtlety. Were we?" He laughs a little at himself.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Fox Clan, minus Kyuubi.

* * *

**In the Council Chambers That Night: **

The Hyuga council sits on their knees in a row before Minato. Chakra-restraining cuffs bind their hands and ankles. The Hokage reads the contract between the Cloud ninja and the Hyuga clan. At the end of it, he says, "Hyuga council, you have been charged with high treason which is punishable by death. How do you plead?"

"I'm just sorry that the Cloud ninja are truly the miserable failures that we thought them to be," a Hyuga elder snaps. "They could not even kill a single girl."

Minato frowns darkly, "Than you plead guilty to the attempted murder of my daughter?" The Hyuga elders sit proudly with their chins raised high, but they do not answer.

Hizashi leaves his village council chair and bows before Minato. "Lord Hokage, with all due respect, I would like to carry out their sentence myself, as their Clan Head. It falls to me to punish the ones who have dishonored our clan." Minato glares at the Hyuga council for a long moment before nodding in agreement. Hizashi draws a short sword from his waist and murmurs just loud enough for the condemned to hear, "You have no idea how long I have waiting for this opportunity, swine." He gets into a running stance on the far end of the long line of Hyuga.

"You may carry out the sentence now," the Hokage announces. Hizashi smiles and dashes forward, the short blade decapitating the Hyuga council in one long swipe. A swarm of kunai from Minato pins the Hyuga council's heads to the ground as well turning their bodies into pincushions to ensure their deaths. The Hyuga clan head wipes off his blade and bows to Minato gratefully.

Hizashi turns to the council and announces, "As the clan head of the Hyuga clan, since there is no more Hyuga council, I hereby dissolve the Branch family. They are to be reinstated into the main family. Those that choose willingly to serve the Main family will have their Cage Bird Seal removed and they can remain servants with a servant's regular pay." The Council stares at him in shock. Minato slowly applauds his announcement, the rest of the council slowly joining the ovation. Hizashi goes back to his seat and waits for the clapping to cease.

Once the applause has ended, the Hokage brings in the official representative from the Cloud village whose bodyguards had been killed in their failed attempt. He unleashes a powerful killer intent that makes it hard for the ambassador to breathe. "Your village has come with the verbal intent of making peace. Your three ex-bodyguards trespassed on the Uzumaki clan's land. My land. They attempted to assault and kill members of Konoha. My wives and children. They also violated their restrictions that we have placed on their traveling around Konoha. What do you have to say for yourself, Sir Ambassador?" He eases up on the killer intent enough for the man to be able to speak.

"Lord Hokage, my deepest apologies for my companions' reprehensible behavior. They will be duly punished for their misdeeds. The Village Hidden in the Clouds had no knowledge of any deal behind the scenes. We truly came with the intent of having peace with the Village Hidden in the Leaves," the ambassador says carefully.

Minato states coldly, "They were executed by the Uzumaki clan during their attempted assault on their persons. Not only were they well within their rights as Uzumaki clan members, but also well within their rights as citizens of Konoha. There will be no repercussions for these actions, however, because Konoha still wants peace. However, any further discussions will be at a neutral point, not at either village. There will be no repercussions from the Cloud, I assume, unless they want a full scale war, again. We are very prepared for such an action. The first casualty of such a conflict would be you."

The ambassador swallows hard and glances around the room to take in the hateful stares of each clan head. "The Cloud village will not press any charges, since we were the ones at fault for allowing this incident to occur. I will head back to my village to discuss the matter further with my superiors."

"Do that," Minato grunts. "We shall be waiting. Another thing, get another ambassador to Konoha. If you walk through Konoha's gates again, you will die by my hand for allowing your escort to attack my family. We Uzumaki have no problems with starting a blood feud against the Cloud village. I will gladly finish what I started during the war. If you have any doubts of my abilities, ask the Rock village." The ambassador pales at the killer intent radiating off of every clan head once again. He bows low to the Hokage and scurries from the room, panting once he leaves the room and he is able to breathe again. The Hokage looks around the room at each of the clan heads. He says slowly, "If there is a similar incident ever with any of your clans, I have given my family the right to display the heads of those that are killed in defense of their clan on their gate posts as a warning. Be sure to keep your heads off of those posts. As I told the Cloud ambassador, Uzumaki are not beyond blood feuds. The Council is hereby adjourned." He slams a rock onto his desk and watches each of the clan heads leave the room.

**The Next Day: **

A loud knocking sound resounds through the Uzumaki household. Kushina groans and slides on her blood stained robe. She answers the door with her sword drawn. She opens the door while stating dangerously, "You had better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Is that any way to treat your children's godfather?" a man's voice says pleasantly. She stares the man standing in the doorway.

Kushina raises an eyebrow and sheathes her sword, "What are you doing here, Jiraiya?"

"It is your children's birthday today, remember? I swore that I would make it to each of their birthdays, so here I am! The amazing Toad Sage of—" he begins.

The fiery redhead cuts him off, "If you continue that little dance of yours, I will hurt you. It is not befitting of a Sannin to act so foolish. Come in. If you try anything perverted, not even Minato will be able to save you."

Jiraiya steps into the house with a nod and places a large scroll on the kitchen table. "I saw a few more heads on the gate posts this morning," Jiraiya comments. "They had Cloud forehead protectors."

"The now deceased Hyuga council hired them," groans Kushina as she rubs her eyes and heads towards her children's room.

Yoshino shakes Minato awake and murmurs, "Jiraiya's here for our children's birthday. He always arrives about this time every year." Minato rubs his eyes and nods as he slides out of bed. He slides on a long robe and goes to greet his old sensei.

**In the Children's Room: **

Ino wakes up when a very familiar chakra signature enters the house. She glances through his thoughts briefly and shouts, "Godfather is here!" The children wake up from their slumber and run for the front door to greet him.

Jiraiya turns around just in time to be tackled by everyone. "Hey, everyone!"

Naruto says loudly as he clings to Jiraiya's leg, "Did you bring us any new jutsu? Did ya, Did ya, Did ya?"

Sasuke sits on his other leg and continues, "Yeah, we want more jutsu!"

Shikamaru groans from the bedroom and they hear Ino shout, "You're getting out of bed whether you like it or not, Lazy!" A loud smack and a thud later, Ino drags a fully awake Shikamaru from the room.

He rubs his cheek and grumbles, "Troublesome sister." Minato comes out of the room and sits down at the kitchen table. He smiles at the sight of the large scroll and nods to Jiraiya to open it.

Jiraiya laughs and shakes off everyone. He unseals the scroll that has scrawled on the outer cover: Birthday Scroll. A small cloud of smoke rises to reveal wrapped gifts for everyone. He hands the first one to Hinata who snaps off the bow with a single chakra enhanced jab and sits down to see what it is. He hands Choji a larger box. Choji shakes it and sniffs the box. He whispers to himself, "It feels about the size of a chocolate cake…but it smells different." Shikamaru takes his gift and slowly opens it while Kiba tears his apart. Sakura takes hers and opens it, much more excited than her lazy brother. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino get their gifts too. Ino and Sakura gets the last gifts.

Hinata gets a scroll with the Gentle Fist Fighting Style and a low level water jutsu signed by a friend of their mothers, Hizashi Hyuga. Under the scroll is a pack of sebon needles.

Choji gets a large box of cinnamon rolls. He starts crying from how happy he is and gives Jiraiya a hug. The Sannin pats his head and sends him back to his food. Along with the rolls is a small scroll containing a jutsu which makes the skin nearly impenetrable by changing the skin density with chakra, probably stolen from the Rock village.

Shikamaru finds a scroll and a new Shogi board. The scroll instructs on how to manipulate one's shadow, signed by Mommy Yoshino. He sets down the board in front of his dad and moves the first piece. Minato raises an eyebrow and moves his own piece. The game begins.

Kiba picks up a small box of soldier pills and long fingerless gloves with short spikes down outside of the arms. He grins as he tries them on. Akamaru pulls out a squeaky chew toy from the box and attacks it. It is so slippery that when the dog bites on it, it flies off in the other direction. Kiba laughs as he watches the white puppy running around the yard.

Naruto opens his box to find a two sickle-like Kama(short handled sickles used in martial arts). The blonde holds them like throwing axes before looking down to see a small scroll with a kata in the taijutsu style tae kwon do to be used with his Kama.

Sasuke opened his box to find a set of sai and a scroll with a defensive technique to use with the sai. The dark haired boy picks up the tri pronged weapon and starts to very slowly change his hand grips on the weapon while looking over the open scroll.

Shino gets a scroll on how to use his bugs with jutsu. He looks up at Jiraiya and inquires politely, "Where did you get this?"

Jiraiya smirks, "Let's just say the Aburame clan has some old rivals who want to help you out if it means having one up on Konoha's bug clan. Anything that will piss them off, including helping out you, they'll do." Shino pushes up his sunglasses on his nose and slowly nods before going back to his scroll. Kushina glares at the Sannin.

She pulls him aside and snaps, "Are you talking about the Kamizuru clan of the Village Hidden in the Rocks?" He nods slowly when she continues, "Why would they want to help the children of the Fourth Hokage?"

He answers smoothly, "They just want to get back at the Aburame clan. They have the first Tsuchikage's scroll of forbidden jutsu for bug users that the Aburame don't know. The current Tsuchikage allowed it because he hopes that it will stir up strife in Konoha and maybe weaken it. Not only that, since the Aburame council can't give him jutsu without causing a fuss with the village council, this is the next best thing. The Rock village has no idea how the Aburame feel about Shino. You'd also be surprised what the right amount of cash will do to a person's decisions."

Kushina slowly smiles, "Good enough, I suppose. We'll just make sure their assumptions don't come true." She drags Jiraiya back to the group to finish watching the children open their presents.

Ino gets a white-handled Katana along with a scroll with a kata for her to learn. The scroll is signed by Mommy Kushina.

Sakura opens her box and pulls out two gloves with four retractable claws coming out of the back of each one. She sends a tiny chakra burst to her fists to make the claws extend and then retract. She grins and examines the scroll that came with it to teach her a lightning jutsu to go along with the metal claws.

The children all exchange glances and outside to practice with their stuff. Sakura and Ino talk with Hinata about how cool their new ninja tools look and how they are going to be the best female ninjas ever. Hinata merely nods absently while practicing throwing her sebon needles into one of their training dummies.

Jiraiya and the mothers go outside to watch. "Do they train all the time?"

"When they are not playing with their toys or pranking each other than they train to be ninja. They decided that if assassins are going to come after them all the time, they are going to need to learn how to defend themselves and each other," Yoshino says fondly as she watches them. Minato finishes the game with Shikamaru, letting it end in a tie. He goes out to watch the children as Shikamaru leaves the house to join them. He wraps his arms around the waist of Yoshino and Kushina.

Jiraiya chuckles as he sees Naruto and Sasuke carefully and slowly sparring with each other, helping each other find the weaknesses and strengths of their weapons. Shino is sitting on a small rock and talking to his red bugs about the new jutsu and describing what he will need of them if they agree to comply with the jutsu.

Minato calls out, "Tomorrow, you are all going to the academy, and you're going to show them what Uzumaki are made of!" The children stop what they're doing and cheer. People walking outside of the Uzumaki district walls shiver nervously when they hear the cheering. The surprised faces of the previous attackers leer down at the passerbyers.

Kakashi appears inside the walls and calls out, "I'm here!"

Yoshina states, "You're late!"

"At least I made it," Kakashi replies. He bows to his sensei respectfully and announces, "And I have gifts for everyone!" The children swarm him. He opens up the bag he is carrying and says, "For Hinata, Ino, and Sakura; I have the tree climbing and water walking jutsu since you girls have more chakra control than your brothers."

Kiba growls, "Hey! I have plenty of control!"

Sakura smirks, "Sure you do, brother. That's why you had to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night?" Kiba bites back a retort, knowing full well that answering would give away why he was really awake. He glares at her and turns back to Kakashi.

The masked Jonin eye smiles, "For the boys, I have weighted clothes. There is a guy who constantly follows me around named Guy, and he uses weights a lot to be physically stronger. He's the village's Taijutsu master. If you use them, then you will be strong at Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu!"

"What about Genjutsu?" Yoshino asks with a frown.

Naruto says loudly, "Don't worry! Kyu the nine tails won't let genjutsu hurt me!"

"Same with Kumiho the three tails," says Ino.

Sakura pipes up, "Koan the eight tails says that human genjutsu is too weak to hurt us."

Yoshino and Kushina exchange glances while Minato and Jiraiya frown and quickly start examining their seals. "How long have you been talking to the foxes?" Jiraiya inquires.

"A few weeks ago, Shizuka spoke to me," Shino says quietly. "They talked to us all at the same time."

Hinata grins mischievously, "But if we were to cast any genjutsu, than nobody would be able to break out of it other than maybe an Uchiha, but that would have to be a very strong one. I trust Huli the four tails."

"We all trust them," Choji sums up between bites of potato chips.

Kushina frowns, "We'll keep an eye on them. Foxes are known as tricksters."

"They're also known to always keep their word," Yoshino counters. The mothers think about it. Finally, the shadow-wielding woman says, "Until they show bad signs, we'll leave their seals alone. After all, you are a seal master, Minato, and you wrote their seals."

Minato finishes checking their seals and says confidently, "Their seals are fine. The foxes managed to send out a pulse of charka before the sealing was finished to allow themselves to communicate with the children. It's nothing to be worried about." The silver haired copy ninja smiles in relief. He relaxes his grip on the kunai hidden in his sleeve.

Sakura's pointy ears perk up and she says, "The tea kettle is whistling for you, Mommy Yoshi."

The Nara woman stares at her daughter in surprise and runs into the house. After turning off the tea kettle, she comes back out and exclaims, "You were right."

"Of course I was," Sakura says with a smile. "My ears are never wrong."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

"I know you're awake! Get up!" a voice screeches followed by a loud smack.

Shikamaru rolls out of bed holding his face. "Troublesome Sister! Why do you always have to wake me up by hitting me and shouting at me?" he yells at her angrily.

"Because you're too lazy to get up any other way! Water doesn't work, electric shocks don't work, pulling or pushing doesn't work, and jumping on the bed doesn't work! Only hitting and yelling works!" Ino snaps back, her hair still uncombed. "Not even daddy's yellow flash jutsu will wake you up!"

Naruto and Sasuke fall off the bed, trying to pin the other down with their beds looking as if a tornado ran over them. Sasuke rolls on top and gets Naruto into a headlock. Naruto wheezes, "She has a point!"

Sasuke growls playfully, "You're losing focus!" He flips Naruto over his shoulder onto his back, his arm never leaving his brother's throat.

Shikamaru retorts, "Not helping!" He sighs and scratches his head. "This is such a drag! The most troublesome women in the world are Mommy Yoshino and Ino!"

"What was that, Shikamaru?" a mature female voice inquires.

The shadow-user groans quietly, "Such a drag."

After a short lecture and a few more smacks from Ino, Shikamaru is dragged into the kitchen by his sister and thrown into a chair.

Ino sits in her chair beside Choji at a large table and says excitedly, "Today we start the academy! Isn't it great?"

The chubby brother gobbles down ramen, crackers, and bacon as quickly as his father who sits across the table from him. Kiba answers for him, "Definitely! We're going to so totally kick everyone's butts!"

"Kiba! You will not be starting fights at the academy," Kushina states firmly with a glare.

He shrugs and looks at her with puppy dog eyes, "I was only joking."

Kushina is completely unaffected by the puppy dog eyes. "Make sure that you are, dear. You should know by now that puppy dog eyes don't work on me."

"They work on Mommy Yoshino," Hinata says quietly, her blood red eyes taking in everything. She calmly takes another bite of her pancakes.

Kushina serves Shikamaru a plate of eggs and bacon and replies, "No, they don't."

The darker-haired mother walks into the room and instantly notices Kiba's puppy dog eyes, enforced by Akamaru's matching gaze. She wraps Kiba in a hug and says, "Oh, how cute!"

Hinata looks up at her red-haired mother. "I rest my case."

Kushina sighs and thinks, '_Yoshino, we're going to lose face at this rate!_' Ino giggles and eats her large pile of waffles. "Honey, didn't you say you were going on a diet?" she inquires.

Ino shakes her head and takes another bite of waffles. She swallows and says, "I was going to, but Shikamaru says that ninjas are going to be using all the energy they get to do missions! If he's right, and he always is, then I'm going to need to eat even more! But, mommy, you already did lose it." Shikamaru tries to ignore the praise but can't stop a small smirk from appear across his lips. He takes a bite of eggs and mutters under his breath. Their mother sighs again, remembering Ino's mind-reading ability. Naruto and Sasuke finally are pulled out of their room by Sakura. She drags them backwards across the floor by the backs of their shirts.

The pink-haired Uzumaki states, "I am not going to be late going to the first day at the Academy because you two knuckleheads didn't eat breakfast!"

Sasuke whispers to Naruto, "What's her problem?"

Naruto whispers back, "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

They both grunt when Sakura releases them in the middle of the floor. They rub their heads and Sasuke whispers, "Wrong side of the bed!"

Naruto scratches the back of his head and whispers, "But, Sasuke, her bed is against the wall. There's only one side to get up on!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke retorts with a scowl.

"Duck butt," Naruto smirks.

Sasuke responds quickly, "Ramen head." Sakura stalks to the table with a triumphant smile upon hearing their grunting and whispering and cooks herself a bowl of oatmeal.

Shino mutters to himself, "Idiots."

**Half an Hour Later: **

Everyone finishes their meals and Kushina and Yoshino put the dishes in the sink for washing later.

After the children finish changing for school, Minato announces, "Who wants to go to school with the flying thunder god technique?" The children quickly raise their hands and cheer. He gets out of his chair and says, "Everyone grab your backpacks and grab onto either me or your mothers!" Kushina and Yoshino lean down as well. Naruto and Sasuke cling to Minato's legs while Choji and Sakura grab onto Yoshino's legs. Shino calmly grabs onto Kushina's legs with Shikamaru and Ino. Kiba and Hinata grab onto Yoshino's legs. Akamaru hops off Kiba's head and walks over to the Hokage. He barks and sniffs the air with his tail wagging. Minato chuckles and pulls out a small dog treat for him. He places it in Akamaru's mouth and picks him up. He places the puppy on top of his bright blonde hair and says loudly, "Let's go!" His fingers and those of his wives form into a familiar hand sign and the house windows light up with three bright yellow flashes.

They appear in a flash of light in front of the Academy. Each of the Uzumaki children has the swirl symbol on the backs of their shirts, each a different color swirl to match the shirts. The other kids stare at the Hokage and his wives in awe. "That's the Hokage," whispers one child.

Another responds with stars in her eyes, "He's so awesome!" The Uzumaki children let go of their parents and Minato sets Akamaru back on the head of his master.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Choji put their hands together in a circle. The blonde knucklehead says loudly, "We're going to be the best ninjas ever!"

"Number one ninjas!" they all shout, with Shino being the exception, who is saying it in a quiet and monotone voice. Shikamaru mutters something about it being troublesome to do the cheer with the others. Hinata shakes her head slowly at their antics with a smile on her face. Sakura and Ino giggle at their brothers' silliness.

"**The females of your species are eyeing the Family's containers with lust," **Koan growls in Sakura's mind. **"None of these pathetic weaklings are suitable for the Family's vessels!" **Ino listens in on their conversation telepathically and the two girls get identical evil smiles on their faces.

Sakura stalks forward with Ino. The pink haired girl pops out her claws on her gloves and glowers at the fangirls menacingly. Ino draws her sword while the claws pop out. They snarl in unison in deep voices, **"Stay away from our brothers!" **Their red slitted eyes make the surrounding girls shiver in fear and run away into the Academy. They sheath their weapons and their eyes and voices change to normal.

"Was that necessary?" Yoshino asks them with her hands on her hips.

Sakura turns around and smiles widely, "Not really."

"But it was fun!" Ino finishes. Hinata stares at the few brave fangirls who remain in the vicinity. Her bright red eyes bore into them. The fangirls stare back and then look at Sasuke and Naruto again. They keep glancing back at the Hyuga-born Uzumaki but her gaze does not falter.

One of them say in a snobby tone of voice, "What are you looking at?"

"My prey," she states in a monotone voice.

Another girl stammers, "Y-your what!?"

"I am looking at the humans foolish enough to go after my brothers. I eat fangirls like you for breakfast," Hinata says slowly. "A little stringy, but still edible." The fangirls scream and run away. She smiles and calls after them, "I'll see you in class! I hope we can still be friends!" They run faster. When they are out of earshot, she grinds out, "Not."

Sasuke sighs gratefully, "Thanks, sisters! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Probably get mobbed by fangirls, just like dad did when he was younger," Kushina says with a knowing smile while Yoshino and Minato laugh at her intimidating speech.

Naruto, oblivious to what just happened, scratches his head and turns to his dad. "Daddy, what's a fangirl?"

"At this rate, I pray that you never find out," Minato says solemnly. A smile brightens his face once more. "I'd love to stay, but I've got to get going to the office! Have a great day, everyone!" He vanishes in a flash of light.

The two mothers stalk up to the dual instructors waiting at the doors. "Iruka," Kushina says politely. "Our children are going to be attending your classes today. I assume that they will be treated correctly and punished justly if their pranks get out of hand. Are my assumptions correct?"

"Of course, Lady Kushina!" Iruka smiles at the beautiful woman. "All children here are equal in my eyes! Nobody gets special treatment."

Yoshino takes a step forward and stares coldly into Mizuki's eyes. "I am glad to hear it. I would hate to inform the Hokage that there are prejudiced fools working at the Academy. Heads would roll if that were to happen. Isn't that right, Kushina?"

"Most definitely, my dear Yoshino," the other woman smirks mischievously. "He might even let us do the job ourselves."

"That would be so fun," Yoshino replies with a wide smile. "Luckily, you two have nothing to worry about. Right, Mizuki?"

The now pale Mizuki stammers, "O-of course, Lady Yoshino! I wouldn't ever disrespect the Hokage's children!"

Yoshino pats him on the cheek as if he were a child. "That's a good boy." She turns around and walks a short distance away. Kushina joins her and they grab each other's hand. They press their hands together and go through the hand signs, using each other's hands to perform the seals. "Home," they state. Glancing a mischievous grin at the two instructors, the two women press their lips hard against each other's. They disappear in a flash of light. Iruka pinches his nose to hold off the bloody nose that threatens to leak while his imagination runs wild with what happens in the Uzumaki household at night.

Mizuki wipes the sweat off of his forehead and Iruka says, "It was so good to see them again, and in such good health too! It's time to go introduce ourselves to the students. Ready, Mizuki?"

The silver haired man nods quickly with a fake smile, "Yeah, it was good to see them. Let's go." '_I'll get you demons even if you are the Hokage's children! I just have to figure out a way to do it without getting caught!_' Ino frowns from just inside the doorway and hurries down the hall to their class. She hops into her desk, surrounded by her siblings.

She whispers, "Scarred-face is good, but silver-head is bad. He thinks that Koan and the others are evil! Which, they are, but that's not the point! He wants to hurt us!"

"Got it," Shikamaru states with unusual sternness in his voice. "He's going to try to mess with the Family?" His shadow seems to have glowing red eyes and the outline of sharp teeth for a moment before going back to normal.

"Yes, he is," Hinata replies coolly. "We will just have to teach him that is a bad idea."

Choji sets his bag of chips down and cracks his knuckles. "I don't like meanies."

Naruto grins, "Then we're going to sink the boat!"

"Sink the boat?" Sakura asks curiously.

Naruto grins wider and nods. "Silver-head is going down!"

Sasuke palms his brother in the forehead. "You dobe!"

"Dobe or not, I'm good at it!" Naruto smirks. "Teme." Sasuke growls and dives at his brother to start another fight.

Ino pulls the two boys apart and wacks them both upside the head. "Settle down or he'll suspect we know!" She sits down and faces forward with her fingers interlocked on her desk.

Sakura looks at her brothers and sisters with determination, "Ino's right. We can take care of this big loser without moms and dad's help! We're going to show them that we're real ninja!"

Shino pushes his sunglasses up on his nose and the bug hive inside his coat buzzes from the frenzy that the information put them in. He crosses his hands across his chest and they quiet down.

The two teachers walk into the room and behind the desk. Iruka picks up a clipboard and says, "I am your instructor Iruka. You may address me as Master Iruka or Instructor Iruka. This is my assistant Mizuki. You may address him as Master Mizuki or Instructor Mizuki. Now, I'm going to have role call and see if everyone that is supposed to be here has arrived."

Mizuki gazes over the assembled children and stops at the group of Uzumaki kids. '_You,_' he thinks harshly.

He is surprised when the children simultaneously run their fingers over their necks in a slicing motion before folding their hands in front of them and smiling at him. Their knowing smiles unnerve him almost as much as their actions. '_What's going on? It's as if they know…_' he thinks.

Ino smirks and thinks, '_Oh, but we do. We do know, Mizuki-teme. You'll see soon enough what happens to those that mess with the Family!_' For some reason, a chill goes up the instructor's spine.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! Look up Splash-of-Color's work, AvalonNakamaru, and Joshua the Evil Guy.

* * *


End file.
